DE 198 29 920 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,460) describes an electrical appliance having a housing, an insulation displacement connector (IDC) held to the housing, and an electrical component held to the housing. Plastic straps are integrally molded onto the base of the housing. The straps surround the component in a tong-like manner to hold the component to the housing. The IDC is inserted into a retaining pocket integrally molded on the housing in order to be held to the housing. Upon insertion into the retaining pocket, the IDC contacts a connecting wire of the component and concurrently integrally forms a press-fit contact that connects to a printed circuit board (PCB) held to the housing base.
The use of straps to fasten the electrical component in a tong-like manner is problematic if the component is relatively heavy and/or if the component is exposed to high mechanical loads due to vibrations or accelerations. This can cause the component to come loose from the plastic surface or be displaced inside the mounting such that the electrical connection to the IDC is mechanically stressed or even interrupted.